


Cooking 101: Knife Skills

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [18]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke tries to teach Makoto how to cook and how to improve his knife skills. However, Makoto is far too distracting for that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking 101: Knife Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoompie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoompie/gifts).



> Part of my 600 word drabble giveaway for reaching 600 followers on tumblr.

It was a well-known fact that Makoto was a disaster in the kitchen. When Sousuke had started dating Makoto, Rin and Haru had taken him to one side and told him a few important things about Makoto. One of those things was a threat that if he ever hurt Makoto, Sousuke would be injured in ways he couldn’t imagine and one of the many other’s was that under no circumstances should Makoto be allowed to cook.

So it was with some trepidation that Sousuke was letting Makoto in the kitchen of their home and it was only because he was going to be under close supervision was he allowed.

“Here… you hold the knife like this,” Sousuke instructed as he stood close behind Makoto, his arms wrapped around Makoto’s body so that he could show him how to hold the blade, his hands supporting Makoto’s so that they held the knife properly.

They were both dressed casually, aprons over shorts and t-shirts as it was hot and even hotter in the kitchen with the heat coming from boiling water. In fact, it felt hotter due to their bodies close proximity but Sousuke tried to ignore that as he was _trying_ to teach Makoto something.

He wanted to come home occasionally to something to eat that wasn’t microwaved and so Sousuke ignored the slight buzz of arousal in his gut and instead tried to concentrate on teaching.

“I know how to chop, Sousuke.”

“No, you don’t. You make it seem like you’re going to lose a finger every time.”

It seemed Makoto was going to protest but then he conceded, his shoulders slumping and his head nodding.

“Okay… _teach_ me, Sousuke. “

Sousuke grunted and attempted to ignore the way Makoto had spoken – almost petulant, almost teasing and definitely sexy. However, it was hard to ignore the sexiness his boyfriend exuded unknowingly when Makoto was wearing so little, when his t-shirt was baggy and left his neck exposed, when Sousuke could smell the slight hint of sweat and he couldn’t resist leaning his head forward to press the lightest kiss against Makoto’s pulse.

“Sousuke!” Makoto shouted indignant, the knife hitting the countertop. “I thought you were teaching me not…”

Growling, Sousuke used his position to pull Makoto away from the bench and close to his body, his mouth then latching onto Makoto’s neck as he licked and nipped at the sensitive skin of his throat. Any protests from Makoto died in that moment as Sousuke let his hands wander, fingers teasing along the curve of his abs underneath both apron and t-shirt as he kissed at Makoto’s weak spot.

Makoto seemed to almost slump back into his arms and Sousuke responded by grinding his hips against the curve of his ass, his body tingling from the desire and lust and need, it spiralling due to the sounds that left Makoto’s lips.

The moan from Makoto’s mouth made Sousuke push a hand down the loose cotton sports shorts, his hand discovering a lack of underwear that made Sousuke bite down harder on the patch of skin he’d been teasing. He reached for Makoto’s cock, stroking him to full arousal with assured touches before he let his lips kiss up to his ear, nipping at lobe before he whispered.

“Upstairs?”

“Uh… huh,” was Makoto’s response.

They made their way up the stairs, the short walk full of bumps into walls as they couldn’t contain hands and kisses, their bodies grinding, the aprons providing extra friction as they touched.

Once into their bedroom, the aprons fell to the floor along with shorts and t-shirts, the pathway to the bed marked with clothing as they fell onto the covers together, wrestling and twisting together, cocks rubbing together as tongues traced necks and shoulders.

Sousuke knew he’d been _meant_ to be teaching Makoto to cook but with his boyfriend naked, writhing and their bodies connected, he didn’t really care about that. As really it didn’t matter if Makoto was a disaster in the kitchen when they fitted so perfectly together, when their bodies always moved against each other just _right_ and when they came it was with hands connected and mouths whispering out each other’s names. As Sousuke would suffer some _really_ bad microwave meals as he loved Makoto and that was all that mattered.  


End file.
